I Want To Show You
by cyke93
Summary: An alternate version of “Can You Show Me.” Set in Season 1 after the “I love you” exchange. Rated very M !


I Want To Show You

Summary: An alternate version of "Can You Show Me." Set in Season 1 after the "I love you" exchange. Rated very M !!

Note: When I first wrote, Can you show me, I had two versions in my head. I figured I'd write the other one up. I'm writing the next chapter of Thicker than Blood right now but sort of fell in a writer's block. I'm writing this in the hopes of clearing my head. Please check that story out in case you haven't read the last chapter. Anyways, enjoy and please review!!

. . . . .

He could die from her kisses, literally, and he thought to himself, _what a way to go_. At least tonight was getting better because the rest of the day was crappy to begin with. Nathan Scott woke up late this morning, no surprise, arrived to class late and of course received detention because of it. Not only that, he forgot his term paper at home, resulting in an automatic deduction on his grade. Then there was the icing of the cake, he had a game tonight with the Bear Creek Warriors and lost, not only lost, but lost bad.

By halftime, the Ravens built a substantial lead but only to see it crumble with a reinvigorated Bear Creek team. Nathan was in risk of sitting out the rest of the game due to foul troubles. Whitey took him out in the third quarter and the Bears used this to their advantage. By the time Whitey put Nathan back in, during the fourth quarter, the score was neck to neck. With only seconds left in the game and the Ravens down by one, Nathan had possession of the ball. He drove hard through the court, but couldn't follow through with the ravens losing by one point.

Nathan was pissed, not only at himself but also for letting the team down. He should've tried harder, been more aggressive. Whitey and his teammates tried to offer him solace, to not blame himself but their words it fell on deaf ears. Their words of praise had little effect on Nathan, as he passed by the disappointed faces of his classmates.

The bright spot in all this was that a certain Haley James was cheering him on. Win or lose, he knew she would be there for him. The Ravens could've won for all she care and it wouldn't diminish the amount of respect she held for him. With her there to help comfort him after a long game, there was nothing better. She tried to be supportive and telling him how good he played. He had to admit that such praise coming from her did make him crack a half smile. There were few times when Nathan didn't want to smile around Haley.

Haley knew how upset he was and how hard he was being on himself. It didn't help that Dan was there to berate his son at the end of the game. Luckily, Whitey intervened and Haley stepped up and took Nathan away. He was being a grouch when they got back to his apartment and Haley did her best to lift his spirits. Swimming at the pool was something she suggested to distract him and make him relax. He refused at first but when she came out of the bathroom in her swim suit, he quickly changed his mind.

She knew the effect she had on him, felt it every time they made out. She wondered for a moment if swimming was a good idea, since it would inevitably bring back the big bad sex topic. They had agreed before to take things slow and Nathan told her that he didn't want to pressure her even if he couldn't help it. What didn't help was when he told her that he loved her.

She knew she loved him for a while now, hence his jersey number tattooed above her ass, but she was afraid that he didn't feel the same way. She knew Nathan cared for her deeply, but how deep, she was afraid to ask. With his profession of love, she felt a weight lifted. She couldn't believe that this incredibly, handsome, kind, sweet guy would fall for typical, plain boring Haley James. She wanted him to take her right there and then on that park bench but there was still a piece of her holding out. It wouldn't be fair for herself and Nathan if she lost her virginity to him, only for her to regret it later. Still in these times of heated passion, she did want to do more, to go further, but not go all the way.

After swimming and toweling each other off back in the apartment, a full on make out session shortly ensued. They were on his bed, with him on top of her. He was careful to keep his hands firmly at her bare sides, for if he moved either south or north, it would be the end of him. It didn't help that Haley was feeling him up, her soft hands roaming through his muscular back. He knew she wasn't ready for sex and the last thing he ever wanted to do was to make her do something she wasn't ready for. But God, the way she writhed her body beneath him and her chest pressed up against her, he wanted her, wanted her bad.

He couldn't focus on that right now as their lips and tongue were locked in a match for dominance, Haley's fingers pressing deeper against his skin. Plain and simple, he loved this girl. She didn't put up with BS and she listened to him, really listened to him and there were times during their tutoring session that he felt as if they were the only two people in the world. And now he was on top of her and all he wanted to do was rip her clothes out and make love to her all night long. Nathan knew he was gifted, not only in basketball but in other areas. He knew he was bigger than most guys, not like he was actively looking, but he couldn't help but let his mind wander to him splitting Haley in half with his long thick.. _STOP_, he berated himself.

This was it, the moment of no return. Nathan knew he had to put a stop to this before things escalated. He pulled away and Haley couldn't help but hide her disappointed but understood why as well. Like many times before, one of them had to pull back and lately it seems that Nathan was the one to stop them from going further. He rolled off of her and her body missed his on top of hers. They lay there for a moment, catching their breaths. She wanted more, she desperately wanted to do more and she thought this moment would be the perfect time to bring it up, but she couldn't bring herself to do it. Instead she got up and gently gave him a kiss on the lips.

"I think.. umm.. I think I should be getting home.." She whispered softly and Nathan only nodded, trying his best to think of anything to relieve the huge bulge against his shorts. He only wished Haley hadn't noticed, hell of course she noticed. She felt it while they were making out but he had hoped that she wouldn't at least see it. She quickly got off the bed and went to the bathroom to change. He didn't want her to feel uncomfortable during a sensitive time, In no time, she was already out and it amazed him that she was able to change so fast.

"You sure you don't want me to walk you home?" Nathan asked, sitting up from his bed.

"No.. it's okay.. you've had a long day.. and besides I don't mind the walk." She said honestly. She needed a walk to clear her head especially after everything that just happened.

Haley closed the apartment door behind her, glad for the cool air to hit her face. Nathan walked back to his room and lied on his bed, thoughts of Haley immediately filling his mind. He already felt himself becoming rock hard again. Like so many times before after a heavy make out session with Haley, he pulled on the waistband of his swimming trunks and tossing them to the ground. The crappy day he had only added to his frustrations and he knew he wouldn't be able to get any sleep if he didn't rub one out.

As if on cue, his hands reached for the waistband of his shorts and he pulled them down and tossing it on floor. So many times he would do this after being with Haley, it was practically routine at this point. His hand reached for his throbbing erection and he gently started to stroke it up and down. Images of Haley flashed through his mind, in particular the bathing suit she had on and seeing his jersey number tattooed above her sweet ass. With thoughts like these, he knew he wouldn't be able to last long, like it mattered anyways because he usually had to do it twice or more just to feed his appetite.

He never thought he could want anyone as much as Haley. There were times he could see her walls crumbling and if he wanted to do, break it down completely and all his fantasies about Haley would come true. As much as he wanted it, he loved her far too much to risk damaging what they had. His hand started stroking faster and he could feel coming close to the edge. But from the corner of his eye, he saw a dark shadow and it almost stopped him dead cold. _It couldn't be_, he thought to himself.

Haley stepped outside and enjoyed the cool air hitting her face. It was definitely something she needed after another heavy make out session with a half naked Nathan Scott. She found guys attractive, none of them though she would classify as sexy, but after meeting Nathan Scott that all changed. She couldn't get enough of him and seeing him parade himself half naked to her, his body pressed up against her. She went weak in the knees and dirty thought of licking him up and down seemed to pop up in her mind, among other things. Yes, she definitely needed the cool air and maybe even a cold shower when she got home. She walked down a flight of stairs before realizing that she had forgotten her house keys in Nathan's apartment.

She walked back upstairs and turned the knob, in case Nathan hadn't locked the door when she left. To her surprise, the door was open and she was about to call out his name when she heard the bed squeaking and she carefully walked towards Nathan's bedroom to see what was going on. When she reached the ajar door, her mouth nearly dropped.

She imagined countless times of how Nathan looked fully nude and all she could say was that the dream lived up to the reality, surpassed it. At first she didn't know what to do or what she felt. But all she could do was just stand there and gawk, gawk at the site of him as he pleasured himself. Her eyes went straight towards his erection and for once the rumor mill at school was right.

He noticed her in the shadows staring at him, no doubt enthralled at the site before her. Knowing that she was watching him nearly freaked him out but at the same time, he couldn't help but feel empowered. If she wanted a show, he was definitely going to give her one. She was the one watching him, not the other way around. She was always sheepish around him, despite the numerous times he caught her checking him out. He had to admit that he took off his shirt more often when she was around. He loved seeing that look of desire in her eyes and the way she would blush. He teased her a little bit about in the past but didn't want to make it a big deal, often he had to hold back. Just knowing how much she found him attractive was enough to let him through those lonely nights when it was just him and his right hand to keep him company.

He knew he looked good and didn't mind flaunting it, even to Haley. Girls found him sexy and Haley James was no exception, but he had to admit that he wished he was never with those other girls, Haley deserved better than that. He could only imagine what Haley must go through, knowing that he's been with other girls. If Haley wasn't a virgin when he met her, he wouldn't know how he would react. As much as Haley brought the good out of him, anything dealing with other guys would lead to jealousy rearing it's ugly head.

He sat further up the bed and spread his long legs even wider as he used one hand to stroke himself and the one to massage his sac. He slowed down his pace wanting to make it last for as long as possible. He tried to keep it up for as long as he could, but dammit she was watching him and it didn't take much longer for him to pump furiously, his breathing increased as he let out a small grunt of pleasure as he erupted all over himself, landing as far high as below his chin but most of it was scattered across his hands and stomach.

He leaned back to catch his breath. _Wow,_ he thought as he noticed the big mess he just made. Haley was also left equally speechless as she squirmed her legs together. She was so wet, it was as if she had just come out of the pool. She suddenly felt bad, knowing that she was spying on him. She had no right to invade his privacy but that didn't mean she regretted it. She decided to just leave, she could get the keys next time and she could always go through the back where they left a spare key underneath one of the pot plants.

Nathan reached over to the nightstand and took Haley's keys in his hands. Jingling it a little bit to make some noise, "Hey Hales.. your keys are here." He said nonchalantly, stopping Haley dead in her tracks.

_Crap, _she thought as she had just been busted.

"Hales.. it's okay.. I know you're there." Nathan called out, his voice having a hint of laughter in it.

Reluctantly, she stepped back inside his room, looking at anything but him.

"Thanks.." She mumbled quickly as she tried to take the keys from his hand, but he pulled his hand back before she could get it.

"Hales.. would you look at me? I mean it's not like you weren't looking right now."

"Oh God.. this is so embarrassing.." She said as she turned her head away from him.

"_Embarrassing? …_ last time I checked, I'm the one naked here who got caught jacking off.."

"Nathan!! Do you have to be so crude!?"

"Do you have to be such a prude?" He countered back. "Hales.. look it's okay .. I'm not mad .. I knew you were there.."

"You knew?" She asked, this time looking at his face and only at his face.

"Yeah.. I mean.. I was already into it and I figured .. I'd give you something to look at.." He shrugged as if it wasn't a big deal. Haley had to inwardly roll her eyes, only Nathan could take something so serious and make it not a big deal.

"In fact .. I kind of liked it ..."

"You.. you did?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah.. at first I thought of stopping but I .. I wanted to show you what you do to me… and I'm sorry if you feel like I'm pressuring you.."

"Nathan.. stop right there.. you've been a saint about all this .. I'm.. I'm the one who's sorry.."

"Hales.."

"No Nathan.. the truth is that lately .. I've been wanting to do more.. not _it_ but _more_.. and I'm glad you were able to.. umm.. open yourself up to me…I did. .umm.. I did enjoy the show.." She tried not to sound so nervous.

"Like I said before Hales, we'll do this at your own pace.. but anytime you want another show.. I'm here for you." Nathan smirked as his hand wrapped around his still erection.

Haley gasped again when he did that, _Nathan really is something else_. Feeling slightly relieved about everything, she decided to move ahead with her plan of doing more.

"And if wanted an encore performance?" She raised her eyebrow.

Nathan was a little surprised by her boldness but was no way backing down. He had a crappy day but tonight, tonight would be different.

"The show's already started." He smirked as he used his previously deposited seed to lube himself up again.

"And what about audience participation?" Haley asked as she sat next to Nathan and he nearly choked on his own breath.

"If.. if that's ..what you.. want.." He said as he searched her eyes for any sort of hesitation. He found none as her hand went onto his thigh and slowly moved towards his erection. He was about to loose it right there and then, but he had to regain control again. He removed his slick hand off of him and placed it on Haley's and guided her to him. His big hand covering hers as they started to stroke in unison.

Haley couldn't believe what was happening but she wasn't going to stop by any means. She found it amazing how something felt so hard yet so tender at the same time. It didn't take long for Nathan to remove his hand from hers as he let her take over the _reigns_.

"Is.. is this okay?" She asked nervously, hoping she was doing it right.

"More than okay.." He choked out as his body reacted to her touch. His breathing slowed and his body squirmed and Haley couldn't help but feel a sense of exhilaration that she was the one doing this to him, so many times it was the opposite.

"Faster.." He commanded as one of his fantasies was playing out in front of him. She eagerly obeyed as she stroked faster and faster. His body squirmed further as he started to push his hips upwards and beads of sweat poured from his forehead. Haley couldn't believe the sight before her and she almost went over the edge too when Nathan started erupting in front of her a couple of minutes later. He let out a huge gasp as he came over the edge. Her hand was soaked but she couldn't bring herself to remove it as she found that she loved _holding_ him.

"Wow.." He muttered as he laid his head back to catch his breath.

"Wow.." Haley repeated, her hand never wavering.

Nathan leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips. "I love you.." He mumbled against her lips.

"I love you too."

"Thank you.." He responded.

"Anytime.." She smirked.

"Anytime?" He smirked back as she felt him harden once more.

The End?

Liked it, please review!!


End file.
